Many computing devices communicate over networks. However, it is not just traditional computing devices, such as desktop and laptop computers that can communicate over a network. Today, many other devices can communicate information over a network. Moreover, as computing devices decrease in price, many devices that previously did not include computing functionality or network communication functionality can now perform computing tasks or communication over a network.
There exist a number of technologies that enable network communication. For example, computing devices can communicate using wired technology or wireless technology. Further, there are a number of wireless technologies that can be used by device to communicate over a network.